igo crazy
by Pca student
Summary: The icarly gang get ready for their friday webshow and a lot of Sam and Freddie fighting and bikering.


Freddie Benson was in the icarly studio sitting on a bean bag chair with his lap top. He sighed as he got the videos, He, Carly and Sam rehearsed for. Something was bothering him, like the fact that Carly didn't return his feelings and he wished that she didn't only fall for him cause he saved her life.

"What's wrong Fredifur?" Sam asked insulting him like always. "Still upset that Carly will never love you?"

"I'm not in the mood Puckett!" He snapped.

"Alright Benson, chill-ax! you don't need to get all mad. You'll find a loser who's desprate someday." She remarked.

Freddie moaned.

The three did icarly like they did on every Friday.

"Hello icarly fans, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" She pressed the cheer button on her remote. "And like always our technical dork Freddie Benson." She pressed the boo button.

"Sam!" Carly scowled.

"And say hello to baby Spencer!"

"Baby Spencer's got a diaper rash." Sam explained.

"But luckily, we found the perfect cure." Carly chimed in.

"Hard shelled eggs, tacos, stringed cheese and burrito beans!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly and Sam began to stuff the hard shelled eggs, tacos, stringed cheese and burrito beans in his diaper.

"Baby Spencer has a lot of carbs in his diaper!" Spencer said in his baby voice.

Carly brought out a steal bucket of Barbie doll heads and a few matches. "Nothing helps a bad rash more than roasted barbie heads."

Sam lit the matches and burnt all the barbie doll heads. "I love burning heads. I used to burn all my sister's barbie dolls on the stove when we were little." Sam explained.

"We're going to find out if it's possible to actually eat barbie heads when they're burnt and how good do they taste?"

"Spencer will be the first." Sam said.

The second Spencer tried to eat one of the rubber heads, he spit it out. Carly laughed. "Nope, it's not possible."

After that they did 'What am I licking?"

"Sam, get over here."

"Kay Carl's." She said.

Carly blindfolded her then whispered something in Freddie's ears.

"What?!" He nearly cried out.

"Shh!" Carly loudly whispered.

Freddie sighed and got in front of Sam.

"Okay Sam, now start licking." Carly told her. So Sam started to lick Freddie's hair and he tried his hardest not to puke. He was going to have Sam cooties all over his hair!

"Okay Sam, thirty seconds. Now what are you licking?" Carly asked.

"Um, a horse's hair?"

"Nope."

"A brush?"

"No."

"A furry old man dressed in a bikini?"

"Nope, keep trying."

"A person's under arms?"

"Ewe!"

"Doll hair?"

"You're getting close, but not quite."

"A hot boy's hair."

"If you consider Freddie hot, and your thirty seconds are up."

Sam spit right in Freddie's face when she heard that. "What?! You had me lick Benson's filthy hair?!"

"Oh yeah, well I wasn't happy about that either!" He said getting offended that she said his hair was filthy.

They were off air now. The show was over.

Sam began to panic. "I'm going nubafobic, I'm going to catch Freddie's disease, I gotta brush my teeth!" She got a tooth brush from the table and dog toothpaste. "I gotta brush my teeth quick!" She poured the paste on the tooth brush and began to scrub and brush like crazy.

"Uh Sam-" Carly began.

"Can't talk now Carl's, I gotta get Frednub's germs out of my mouth!"

Freddie tried his hardest not to laugh. "Don't tell her Carly. Let her find out on her own."

"Freddie, that's mean." Carly said. "Sam! that's not human toothpaste, that's dog toothpaste!"

Sam immediately spit the paste out of her mouth after hearing that. "What?!"

Freddie was really trying his hardest not to laugh now.

"First I lick a nub's hair, and then I use dog paste?! this has not been my day!"

Freddie could no longer control himself. "Clearly." He replied.

Sam gave him the death glare, then grabbed him by the collar.

"Sam, please don't!" Freddie begged. "I was just kidding!" Sam dragged him down to the floor then quickly got on his stomach. She had the dog toothpaste in her hands. "Open up Freda-weenie, we'll see how you'd like to have a mouth full of dog paste." She bended his arms back and tried to force open his mouth.

"Please Sam, I didn't mean to-" He began.

Sam had his mouth wide open now and started brushing his teeth with the paste. Freddie began to scream. "No! Sam stop, please don't, you're germs are in my mouth!"

"And you don't think I'd know that?"

"Guys!" Carly said trying to stop them from fighting. "Don't make me have to spray you two again."

However both Sam and Freddie were both too busy wrestling each other, Sam trying to shove the whole thing of paste in his mouth and Freddie trying to get away.

Carly then sprayed them with a bottle of spray.

"Hey!" Both Sam and Freddie said in unison.

Sam slapped Freddie in the face and he slapped her back. Then the two began randomly slapping, hitting and kicking each other like two little kids.

"Settle down kids, settle down. I thought we were fifteen years old here, I didn't realize that we're still in kindergarten." Carly said getting annoyed.

"Hair, hair hair!" Sam said as Freddie was pulling her hair. Carly sprayed them again.

As the three were leaving the studio, Sam and Freddie were at each other's throats, just bickering and babbling away. and Carly kept spraying them until they were out of the apartment.

Carly smiled to herself. "I think they'd make a funny and cute couple."

THE END!


End file.
